


cookies

by exopockets



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekXing, Fluff, M/M, baekxing are cute boyfriends, baekxing love each other, baking cookies together, bye, chocolate chip cookies, iced chocolate chip cookies, idk what to tag anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exopockets/pseuds/exopockets
Summary: baekhyun and yixing bake cookies together





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is just a little something i wrote while listening to fall out boy

Baekhyun laughs loud and happy and closes his eyes and scrunches his nose as Yixing throws a handful of flour in his face. The flour sticks on his hair and eyelashes and his cheeks. Baekhyun screeches Yixing's name and he hears Yixing laugh loud and cheerful. 

 

"Don't laugh at me, Xing!" he pouts, opening his eyes to meet his boyfriend's beautiful face and dimpled smile. 

 

"Sorry Baekhyunnie," Yixing says between chuckles, "If it makes you feel better you still look cute."

 

"It doesn't but this does!" Baekhyun says as he dips his finger in the batter and smears it on Yixing's cheek. Yixing laughs high pitched and Baekhyun smiles and then smears the batter on Yixing's nose.

 

"Baekhyun-ah!" Yixing says as he scoops Baekhyun into his arms and attempts at tickling Baekhyun's sides but Baekhyun blows a gust of cool air against his sensitive neck and Yixing bursts into giggles. After recovering Yixing quickly retaliates by tickling Baekhyun's sides and Baekhyun turns into a laughing mess with tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes in Yixing's arms but Yixing doesn't let up on his ministrations.

 

"X-Xing....s-stop!" Baekhyun wheezes out and Yixing stops so that Baekhyun can catch his breathe. Baekhyun wipes the tears from his cheeks and smiles brightly at Yixing. "You're an idiot!" Yixing kisses Baekhyun's cheek, "You love me though."

 

"I love you very much, now lets finish these cookies baker Zhang"

 

Yixing smiles, "Don't call me that." Baekhyun smiles and bumps his hips with Yixing, "Pass me the pack of chocolate chips, please."

 

Yixing passes him the already opened packet of chocolate chips and their fingers touch and they both smile at the contact. Baekhyun dumps the chocolate chips into the batter and mixes it as Yixing cleans the spoons and cups they've used and cleans the countertop and prepares it for the best part: Icing the cookies.

 

Baekhyun scoops the batter onto the baking paper on the baking tray until the baking tray are full of dollops of batter. He pops it into the oven and grabs at Yixing's hands and interwines their fingers and they smile warmly at each other before Baekhyun lets go and helps Yixing at filling the piping bags with the icing they've made. 

 

A couple minutes later, after the cookies are done and cooled, Baekhyun and Yixing find themselves piping icing onto the cookies in a comfortable silence. They both are concentrated on icing their cookies but they still share warm smiles when they catch each others eyes. 

 

"They look lovely, Baekhyunnie," Yixing says when he looks at Baekhyun's plate of finished iced cookies and Baekhyun blushes. 

 

"So does yours!" Yixing smiles and breaks off a piece of his iced chocolate chip cookie and holds it at Baekhyun's mouth, "Say ahh"

 

Baekhyun smiles before opening his mouth and eats the piece of cookie and playfully nipping at Yixing's fingers which earns him a ruffle on his hair and a mumbled "naughty" from the Chinese man.

 

Baekhyun breaks a piece of his cookie off and holds it at Yixing's mouth, "Here comes the aeroplane." Yixing chuckles and eats the offered cookie and after Yixing has swallowed the cookie Baekhyun leans in and kisses at Yixing's sweet lips. "I love you" 

 

"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are welcomed!


End file.
